1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device, and to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
With a conventional semiconductor chip, the area for arranging electrodes is highly restricted, imposing restrictions on designs of integrated circuits. Accordingly, if there are fewer restrictions on the electrode arrangement area, there will be a higher degree of freedom in designing integrated circuits, and a semiconductor chip can be more reliable
The present invention aims to provide a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device having an excellent mountability and a high degree of freedom in designing integrated circuits, and to provide a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.